1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to a mobile, in situ applicator system designed to remediate soils at a contaminated site without the removal of those soils and a method for the remediation of the soil. The applicator system comprises a combination of a vehicle, preferably a chemical treatment vehicle used in the oil and gas industry, and fluid dispensing components comprising a tank, hoses, and pump for the application to contaminated sites.
2. Description of Related Art
Note that the following discussion refers to a number of publications by author(s) and year of publication, and that due to recent publication dates certain publications are not to be considered as prior art vis-a-vis the present invention. Discussion of such publications herein is given for more complete background and is not to be construed as an admission that such publications are prior art for patentability determination purposes.
The application of bioadditives to contaminated soils for remediation purposes is known. Also known is the use of vehicles to deliver and dispense chemical fluids to sites. There is a need, however, for an efficient and economic means to deliver and apply bioadditives to oil and gas well sites that have become contaminated.